


In the back of my head I hear him whisper (don't let them fuck you, honey)

by PanelinhaDePressao



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But still terrifying, Gen, Light Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Probably ooc, Sawada Tsunayoshi is Not Dame, Sentient Flames, Vongola Tenth Generation Guardians - Freeform, Worldbuilding, but he's not a genius either, but now it's kinda angst?, flames, flames don't like to be called flames, how am i suppose to emulate a child speech pattern in another language????, i guess?, i mean i don't really know how to write angst, it just came to me that i don't know how to write children, it was supposed to be funny, kyoya is too, they have names for a reason, tsuna is a cute kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:39:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanelinhaDePressao/pseuds/PanelinhaDePressao
Summary: Tsuna always heard those voices, in the back of his mind, in another room, sometimes almost like there was another person with him even when he was completely alone.They would say strange things. Not... Bad per se, just... Odd. Where to hide, when bullies were after him, gossip, dangerous places, when some neighborhood was needing help, when to look at the ground, when to look at the sky, and sometimes they would talk quietly about... Tsuna was not sure, they would talk in some gibberish with funny words.But Tsuna was willing to face all the strange in the world if it means that the voices where gonna stay with him. He didn't need to know where they came from, or who they really were because they didn't disappear. Not when his whole world turned cold and jaded. Not never.Or,The Flames have voices, and Tsuna was all ears.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	In the back of my head I hear him whisper (don't let them fuck you, honey)

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, hello there! english is not my first language so I apologize for any mistake, like, things have gender in my mother language, and we use he/she for things too, we don't have it/they, so I think I'm gonna have some trouble with this, I'm not really used to writing in english, just reading aousodujaodja. Also, the way literature is written in my country (like, the format and editing of the text) is different from EUA, I'm gonna try and adapt, but I have no idea of whats going on. 
> 
> Enjoy!

When Tsuna was little people used to say it was all his imagination.

The voices, I mean.

Just a creative child, and later just a way to no be so lonely. In the beginning, he was even praised, _Such a creative boy!_ and _You're imagination is so strong!_ and _Wow, this one is gonna be an artist!_ Tsuna would smile, happy for the approval and go back to his "Imaginary World". It was nice, the voices always talked about curious things, things other children didn't know, things the grown-ups didn't want him to know.

They didn't have names, well, they _did_ have names, but—

(It's complicated, a name is an important thing, gives power to people, to give your name to someone is to trust that person, and some of us can't do that anymore or don't want.)

—One of them explained to him, so the voices would say things he could call them, but insisted that it wasn't their _real_ name. Tsuna thought the names were weird, colors, Rain, Sun, some were even in that gibberish they talked some times. But... Well, Tsuna wasn't stupid, there was... A pattern somewhere there, some Rains would answer by Blue and some Suns by Yellow, it seemed that every color of the rainbow had other a meaning, he didn't know what it means, but what was another weird thing in a million more?

There were names he never met the voices for, like Clouds, he only heard other voices talking about those ones, about the chaos and destruction they caused, it gave Tsuna chills. He also knew that voices existed in other places too! He overheard a Sun complaining to a Lighting how a Storm was causing havoc in a place called Greece.

(Tsuna wondered if there were other people like him, that hear the voices too...)

But, there was this one... Tsuna only met one, he said he was a _Sky_ , Tsuna had never met a sky before! And– and the Sky never left Tsuna, it was always with him, it was nice, like hanging out with a friend but all the time! He even _gave_ Tsuna his _name_! It was awesome! The funny thing... The funny thing was that de color for Sky was _Orange_ , witch, weird—

(" _Why not blue?"_ Tsuna asked Noi one time.

"Rain is already blue" Noi responded.

" _Yeah, but the sky is blue"_

"And at night it's dark, in the afternoon is purple, pink and orange"

" _Okay, but that doesn't explain why is Orange, it could be pink then_ " For some reason, Tsuna felt Noi was amused.

"One day you're gonna understand, but I don't even know if there's a good explanation")

—Other Oranges would come, other _Skys_ , but now it was only Noi and him.

The voices were odd, talked about meanless things, others were scary and others as kind as Mama.

Tsuna didn't know why he could hear them or why no one seemed to hear them. But no matter what others said! They weren't imaginary! He even asked Noi! And– And, and Noi said that he would understand when he was older (He always said that!).

It was only after meeting one _Hibari Kyoya_ that things started to... Unravel. But before, _that_ had to happen.

**Author's Note:**

> What even is child's speech?  
> What even is a child? What they do? How they act?  
> Anyway! Here some facts!
> 
> "Noi" means "us" in italian, I was going to name Tsuna's flames something japanese, or like, "Sky" or something, but I changed my mind asnasiajsjaosi
> 
> There's a reason the flames have the colors they have? There's a reason for anything at all?
> 
> I was gonna add more, but eh, translate is hard and I'm lazy


End file.
